The Fist with no Origin
by Ryujin65
Summary: abandoned at a young age, a boy is taken in by the masters of Ryozanpaku where he trains until he runs away, and begins developing his own style called the No Origin Street Fist. 3 years later he is found by one of his former masters, his former fellow student and the new Disciple of Ryozanpaku. Can Kenichi and Miu help this beast regain his pride as a martial artist
1. A Lost Beast Brought Home

**A/N: This is my 3****rd**** fanfic. Please enjoy. I do not own Kenichi : History's Strongest Disciple, I only own this story my character and this bag of fig newtons. Now let's get to the story. Nathan's Street Fist style incorporates brawling, some throws he remembers from his childhood, and even wrestling maneuvers combined all into one package of victory. I hope you enjoy my Kenichi: History's Strongest Disciple and no I don't own it but if I did, Kenichi and Miu would be together at least secretly by now.**

**When a Lost Beast finds peace.**

**Ch. 1: When Fighting becomes nature.**

**~flashback, 8 years prior~**

A young Nathan Balsa stood there in a school parking lot looking up at his American mother and Japanese father as they were in to him anyway, an unfamiliar but much superior section of town then they lived in, his eyes staring briefly at the giant stone building struggling to make out the name. Despite rumors of a Superhero (Hayato) being in the area his parents were still distant after meeting up with the giant beard guy though why Nathan had no idea as he felt his mother's tears leak onto his head as she hugged him briefly her blonde hair swaying in the wind as her father had his back facing him, his hair itching from having been dyed black, to help him pass while he was still young enough to not stand out amongst his classmates.

The Anti-foreigner discrimination had grown so severe in that part of town that Hayato and Akisame intervened, driving off the violent protestors while Hayato got them to their vehicle which he had "moved" beforehand. He sent the Balsa family away to a more tolerant, accepting neighborhood or so the Invincible Superman thought. In the car they drove past Ryozanpaku and stopped at the nearest school, a high school, and got the boy out, pulling out a pin with a name tag on it that read Koga Saejima, as after his mother's tearful cries, the newly renamed Koga had his name drilled into his head the entire way there until Nathan knew it by heart and said it on cue. When they headed to the car, Nathan tried to follow though stopped when they told him to stay.

His parents said they would be back soon once it was safe for them, leaving Nathan or as they had renamed him "Koga" leaving him with 2 days worth of food and drinks, a blanket and a bag of clothes. It was Golden week so no students or faculty would show up, as a devious smile was on each of their faces after getting in the car, his mother counting the money while they drove away, Nathan, not knowing any better waited for days, his heart filling with hope and then crushing with each passing vehicle. 3 days after his food & drink ran out, Hayato Furinji came by on a walk and found the boy passed out from hunger, his body stinking to high heaven due to lack of bathing and other bathroom issues, his face stained wet, weakly calling out daddy.

Hayato immediately thought of how he had found Miu's mother, and his granddaughter what she meant to him. Hayato's Ki began to skyrocket and being to spiral out of control, causing the ground beneath him to shatter with each step as The Invincible Superman's heart begun filling with a mixture of rage and sadness, saddened for this child that had been castaway just for his heritage, and rage over the fact his parents took the money Sakaki, Kensei and Shigure had handed over from their latest bodyguard/assassin job to help them move only for them to leave the boy on the side of the road like a broken TV.

Hayato, while carrying him into Ryozanpaku as fast as he could go without the wind velocity harming the child, landed inside the grounds with an explosive thud, drawing the other masters that were there, so he could get food and water, a bath and clean clothes and more importantly kindness he had been so denied. Even the usually ill-tempered Sakaki Shio, softened as he carefully washed the kid, while Kensei tended to his medicine along with Akisame and Shigure and Miu tended to his clothes. In each of the minds of the Masters they were all picturing beating the daylights out of this boy's father.

The young Miu rubbed the boy's head not understanding why his mom and dad would do this to him. She aided as much as she could help over the course of days, looking in on him, as did everyone, before heading outside to practice her Martial arts as Akisame looked at Nathan, the group deciding as a whole to reject the new name his parents slapped on him. Akisame smiled, seeing how much healthier the boy looked in the days since he came. "What will you do? You certainly cannot consider telling the boy his parents have forsaken him. And despite the "motivation" they have, Kensei Ma's contacts or Sakaki's government connections or Shigure's underworld ties were able to find them. They seem to have truly vanished."

Hayato stroked his beard troubled as he heard Akisame. "They must have been planning it for a while. Still to leave him..." Koga had wandered outside and was imitating Miu, picking up on her Martial arts Kata, rather lacking in speed but where speed was lacking power was more than present, much like a Tiger, not the fastest of cats but easily the strongest. Other signs of Nathan's parents' child neglect became apparent when they realized his difficulty reading and even writing his name in kanji, knowing there was no way they could put him in school without adding to his misery due to being humiliated, picked on and laughed at, however Akisame's eyes took on that familiar glow as he devised a rather well detailed set of notebooks, and began tutoring him in math while Kensei did reading in addition to Hayato tutoring him in writing and soon, thanks to them working his mind as hard as they would their future disciple's body, he caught up and in some cases surpassed Miu's current grade level, getting enrolled in school and he started excelling quite fast. That is until just before his 14th birthday, which is when he ran away from home.

~present day~

Their hands held each other as this secret relationship, near an alleyway trying to avoid being detected by his mentors. "I love you so much Miu, For you I'd take on your Grandpa just to be with you." Kenichi's hands stroked Miu's hair as a tear of joy trickled down her cheek. "I love you too Kenichi, I have for the longest time." Their arms soon were around one another, kissing passionately yet almost chastely due to their somewhat shy personalities. However, Kenichi's hand started to push its way up her shirt. A young police detective wearing a red jacket named Tanimura passed by shaking his head once he caught sight of Sakaki.

Then just as their minds begin to sink into the bliss, that was when a loud knock got their attention interrupting the mood as their eyes widened in fear. "Kenichi, the Old man is going to obliterate you." An evil smirk was on his face as he knew things had been different between them as had the rest of the masters since Fortuna's tournament and even more so in the Junazard incident.

Nathan the Tiger as the pit fight announcer called him stood there, being booed to the point of even having trash thrown at him. His full back was covered by a Tiger head tattoo, which he had gotten in honor of the man who trained him to get the most out of his natural power, Taiga Saejima, the ink shining as if it itself was beaming with pride, as clearly it had clearly been well maintained. In this match, he would be taking on the current Champion, The Boss(the man Akisame used to give a Jujitsu demonstration to). Now at 17, Nathan stood at 6'4 250 lbs, yet his opponent for this "even" Underground fight, was over 7 feet tall wearing a ridiculous multi-colored mask and a white tuxedo, removing his jacket and watch .

The Pit Champion suddenly swung, catching the unprepared Nathan off guard, and then the official said "Fight!" clearly in the pocket of Boss as nearly everyone present or watching online bet on Boss, except for 2, one a legendary Yakuza named Goro Majima and the other a group of 9, calling themselves Yami, which bet 2 million each on Nathan, as the Boss stared up at the betting screen in disbelief, turning his back to Nathan. In the background a former Yakuza wearing an all grey suit with a red shirt underneath, known in the underworld as the Dragon of Dojima, had a cell phone up to his head. "Sakaki…that kid you asked me to keep an eye out for years ago, I've found him." Kazuma Kiryu told him the address. "This makes us even for you protecting the Orphanage during the issue with the Tojo Clan years ago."

Nathan repaid the man's cheap shot with a palm thrust to the middle of the back, and then a straight right to the back of the head, before he jumped back into nearby stone pillar, gravity showing a bit of mercy allowing him to line up perfectly on target before launching at Boss just as he turned driving all of his near 300 lb mass into man's body with a devastating technique he called the Tora Hansha, his right forearm still resting in the side of the man's head, multiple broken bones and missing teeth, while his left arm went into the man's stomach, with a full force palm thrust.

Miraculously the man was still conscious so Nathan intending to finish the fight proceeded to grab hold of the man lifting him up almost onto his shoulders before throwing him into the concrete pillar and once gravity had put him in perfect position, Nathan drove a front kick square into the man's spine causing blood to gush out, knocking him out, his Street Fist style claiming another foe.

The fight ring operator felt his associates as they glared watching the money roll from all of their accounts, into 2, the lion's share going to YAMI and the second being Nathan's account which the man who loaned him money to survive on his own, Shun Akiyama set up for him so when he won he would not be getting cheated. The illegal fight lovers stared at Nathan whispering to their cohorts. Meanwhile as fate would have it, Miu, Kenichi, and Sakaki were walking by the building, Miu seeing the large mismatch fight. "Oh my god…Kenichi, Master Shio we've gotta help him."

Nathan staggered after getting caught in the ribs with a lead pipe from behind, dropping him to a knee. However before they could continue, The hired thugs saw several of their men go flying as Sakaki approached, looking at Nathan who he recognized on the spot, his eyes scanning over about 15 men who were out before he arrived. "Not bad, Kiryu... Hey Nathan, you owe Miu a thank you for noticing you. Miu come take care of this guy, me and Kenichi can take the rest of them." The Master and Disciple went to work taking out the thugs and their bosses though 2 men approached Miu from behind, one wielding a crowbar the other a bat. "Oh check out her body…we will have fun with her."

Suddenly as the guy wielding the bat stepped forward, Miu rose, kicking clear through the poorly made sports tool, her foot going into the man's chest, but while she was busy with him, his partner made his move only for Nathan to rise up wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Nathan used a combination of adrenaline, desperation to amplify his Dou ki powered strength to lift the scrawny aspiring rapist up and over tossing him onto his face with a release German Suplex, throwing the man face first onto the concrete, before collapsing blood rushing from his mouth due to the injuries after the beating he had taken in this heavily one-sided mismatch, though before he passed out, he thought of the man who saved his neck before Master Sakaki, Miu and her boyfriend arrived. Sakaki patted Kenichi on the back as he carried Nathan while Miu walked ahead. "If you and Miu are going to do that, you need protection, Kid."

Soon Sakaki was carrying 2 teens, as Kenichi's mind overloaded at the idea of him and Miu, a thin trail of blood running down his scarlet face, Sakaki unable to contain his laugh about funny it was that for how in love Kenichi and Miu were they were still just shy and naive they always had been. Sakaki easily matched Miu's pace staring ahead, balancing Nathan on his shoulder long enough to push the door to the dojo, carrying them onto the grounds as Akisame made his way out while Miu fetched the others. "Sakaki isn't that...- Yeah it's him alright,"

Shigure poked the still KO'd Kenichi, as she looked up at her Karate associate. "What..happened?" Sakaki smirked glancing at Miu handing Nathan to Akisame so he could head in for examinations. "Kenichi got attacked by the barrier of manhood." Sakaki fetched a beer chopping the top off letting Kenichi get taken down by Miu as Kensei spoke up now realizing what Sakaki meant . "Be gentle with him Miu when alone, sound carries very far in these walls." Miu's spine stiffened up straight causing her to flash crimson, before dashing off to Kenichi's room, her heart pounding with a mix of embarrassment, from what Kensei said and fear of her Grandpa finding out about her and Kenichi.

To Be Continued.


	2. Tigers and Disciples

A/N: Yo. So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Fist with no Origin. I apologize for a typo I made regarding Nathan's height & weight but it's been fixed now. Ah yes quick question for my readers: Should Sakaki keep the secret about Miu and Kenichi actually being together solely to himself or should he tell someone like Akisame that won't tell Hayato. Anyway let's begin. I know some people wonder why I said this is my 3rd story. well it is, my 2nd story I ran into some issues with but thanks to the help of an angel named Rhov, I got through it and I should be putting the finishing touches on that soon. but for now it's Fight Time!

Disclaimer: Ryu does not own Kenichi: History's Strongest Disciple, if he did, Kisara and Takeda would've gotten together.

Chapter 2: Selling one's fist, Reclaiming one's heart.

Nathan groaned as he woke up to the smell of medicinal herbs, tea and what he thought was perfume, as he noticed Miu leaning over wiping his forehead with a rag. "Akisame, he is awake." Akisame nodded as he finished with the last of Nathan's bandages pulling the ones from his ribs now. "You were out almost the entire time you were healing. It made it go faster but you had Miu worried. It is good to see you are alright, though I am troubled by what Sakaki and Kenichi told me." Nathan looked away from Akisame as part of him felt shame that his masters learned what he had been doing, after he had worked so hard to carve out his own niche without embarrassing the Ryozanpaku name, but years of work had been undone by one cheap shot with a pipe in his only "blind" spot.

Kenichi, the lucky Disciple that he was, flew across the lawn, slamming into the wall as he groaned staggering to his feet looking up at his Karate master. "Ow..Master Sakaki it's a bit early for training isn't it?" Sakaki had wanted to increase the difficulty of his training for Kenichi ever since the incident involving Junazard and Hongo, and his recent discovery had given him the necessary leverage to make Kenichi willingly volunteer for the training. Sakaki knew though that Kenichi intentionally putting himself through this would only draw the interest of Akisame and the others, so he had to enjoy himself while he could.

"Again, we are going to keep doing this until your able to either knock the beer bottle from my hand or break it in some fashion. I'm not even using my feet kid, so be thankful, unless you want me to go have a chat with the old man." Kenichi rocketed to his feet leaping into action, sparring, until eventually after a few hours, his fist met the bottle breaking the top off. Kenichi sighed collapsing to his hands and knees, thankful for finally completing Master Sakaki's training. Shio Sakaki downed the beer before tossing it up into the air and obliterating the bottle with a punch. "Not bad. your lightweight training with Akisame's toys have paid off." Kenichi gave Sakaki a deadpan look as one of his muscles twitched just remembering the feel of those electric shocks. "lightweight...the only thing light is your alcohol tolerance" Kenichi mentally yelled as he was not insane enough to test the seemingly easy to anger 100-degree street fighter.

Nathan stood there helped by Miu, his arm draped around the back of her neck while she aided him down to the porch so he could look out at the training. "So that scrawny kid really is the disciple of Ryozanpaku? ...and you two are a couple." Miu blushed crimson firmly putting a hand over his mouth, nodding very slightly since she believed she could trust him, and it was then that Nathan noticed Miu had bandages of her own, causing him to stare briefly as she released her grip before she smothered him back into unconsciousness, letting him breathe and sat down beside him. "Nathan...why were you in a place like that? there were bloodstains on the concrete." Nathan looked down in shame as he really felt like a snake on the ground now, seeing an angel like Miu working those watery blue eyes, as he watched her grimace and saw it as a means to change the subject.

"What happened to you? You look like your trying out for a role in a monster movie as a female mummy but you hauled me down here with no problem." Miu smiled warmly as she sat a cup of tea before him, holding her own. "Akisame." That was all she needed to say since Nathan believed Akisame's medical skills could help revive someone who'd been mauled by a pride of lions to a full recovery. "I had an encounter with a girl at the aquarium who thinks Ryuuto, a boy she likes that's in YOMI, has a thing for me, when he was just meeting with Kenichi since they are old childhood friends."

Miu sipped her tea looking at Kenichi who was working on parrying weapon strikes using her father's old arm guards with Shigure, who was going considerably slower than she could. "I tried to explain to her that I was with someone but…She thought I was lying about me and… and that made me angry considering all Kenichi has endured for me. He rescued me from a lunatic named Junazard who interfered in a showdown between the Karate Master of YAMI, Hongo Akira and Sakaki. apparently they were old rivals, anyway Junazard interfered and kidnapped me taking me to Tidat. By the time Kenichi and Sakaki had found me, he had already brainwashed me and forced me to fight Kenichi using Silat..and..and-" tears trickled down her face as Nathan hugged her as she only needed a moment to calm down. "He nearly caused me to kill him." Nathan glanced at Kenichi. "What happened?"

Miu cracked the biggest smile as she watched Kenichi start to get the hang of Shigure's parry & strike technique, learning how to deflect a blow with one arm and strike the enemy in another even if he stopped his blow short against Shigure despite her insisting. "Kenichi refused to give up on me. despite what the Demon Fist told him, he refused to abandon me, he fought til I broke free, and he saved me. I felt so ashamed when I saw how badly he was hurt but he didn't care. he kissed me right there." Nathan nodded as he fell into an old habit of holding and drinking his tea with one hand, something Hayato used to scold him for as far as manners went as almost as if thinking about that brought up a mental echo of the man, Nathan slid his other hand into place.

Nathan now felt obligated to share the truth, at least with Miu. He was nowhere near willing to tell Hayato. He thought the world of the Invincible Superman and to receive his disappointment would of been the biggest shame of his martial arts life, considering all that the Furinji family had done for him."I've heard of this shadow martial arts group and their disciples. They tried to recruit me to become a disciple of theirs while I was traveling. It happened while I was staying in Okinawa, at a place called the Sunshine Orphanage. I did chores and watch over the place from Yakuza doing protection scams, while the man who looked after it, Kiryu Kazuma was away and in return, the legend himself the Dragon of Dojima would train me to be a better fighter." unbeknownst to him, the masters minus Shigure who was training Kenichi, Apachai who was asleep and Sakaki who had gone to meet up with his contact for finding Nathan or so he told Kensei, were listening in on his story wanting to find out how their disciple...their "child" of Ryozanpaku wound up the darkest area of the Martial Arts world, since most of them knew the horror stories of what went on at these bloodsport matches.

Nathan sighed looking up at the clouds. "I was about a year into it, when someone, approached me about becoming his disciple, and joining YOMI. I told him to..." he blinked remembering his upbringing by Hayato about being a gentleman and coughed briefly covering his mouth. "Told him to leave, that I wanted no part of him, I already had my master. This man, I think his name was Leon Richardson, an American who practiced Capoeira waited til Kiryu was away in Kamurocho, and took over the families who Kiryu had been pounding to teach them a lesson about trying to extort an orphanage, by dismantling their "boss" Tetsuo Tamashiro, and came by while Haruka and him were in Kamurocho intent on bulldozing the place right in front of the kids and they got stopped, let's put it at that. The leader of the group was this hideously dressed dark purple eyesore who while his underlings were barely being held back by me , Leon jumped into the Bulldozer and tried to mow the place down... and the kids, me and his new found thugs with it."

Miu's eyes widened worried about what was coming next until she turned to see Master Sakaki walk up and fetch a fresh beer finishing the story. "That was the time I arrived after hearing reports about people seeing Nathan there, and saw what was about to happened, and I took apart the Bulldozer. The boss got away while I finished off the few thugs who thought it was cool to draw guns on a handful of kids. From what I hear, YAMI sent Eclair to deal with him, apparently they are not fond of anyone trying to run children over with a bulldozer anymore than I am. I tried to talk to you but by the time I was done you were gone, and that little girl, Haruka, gave me a letter you had written in case any of us ever found you. "

Nathan nodded as he looked up at him. "After that I made my way back here, and continued fighting who I could come across." Sakaki scoffed looking at Nate in a glare. "It's not that you sold your fists for money I do that as a bodyguard so do most of us, It's you were our disciple and you were going around trudging tar pits of the fight world and for what maybe a few hundred dollars?" Sakaki shook his head trying to keep his cool as Shigure and Kenichi had stopped watching the argument unfold. "I get that you want to know where you came from but, to go to those pit fights. Do you know what goes on there?" Kensei approached pushing Sakaki away so he could cool off. "You were the child of Ryozanpaku, just like Miu, we adored you just the same, It's not that you were fighting for money, it's that you felt like you had to, when you could of simply asked us for aid as our Disciple."

Nathan stood up looking at Kensei before glaring back defiantly at Sakaki. "I had to survive somehow. Not everyone has contacts they can use to get fancy bodyguard jobs, old man." After several more minutes of arguing Nathan walked away from Sakaki heading for the gate as Shigure and Apachai, a cookie from Kenichi's mom's snack bag in his mouth and hand, moved in front of it, Hayato emerging from indoors looking at Nathan, while Apachai chewed on a snack and Akisame returned from "fixing" Kenichi, their durable disciple at his side. "How about a bet then Nathan since you appear to enjoy games of chance? You spar with Ryozanpaku's disciple, Kenichi Shirahama, and if you win the match then you can do what you wish with our blessings."

Hayato stroked his long blonde beard proudly as a devious smile appeared upon his features. "But if Kenichi manages to defeat you, then you return to become our 2nd disciple, and aid Kenichi in the fight he and his friends are having against YOMI." Nathan scoffed waving off Kenichi. "All I have to do in order to be allowed to leave, is beat that runt? Okay but don't blame me if I break him." Kenichi gulped looking at Nathan as his eyes seemed to almost shimmer for a moment like a tiger sizing up a prey, watching every step Kenichi took, little did Kenichi know it was not a habit but a necessity, in a sparring match Nathan had taken a hard roundhouse to the head, which ruptured his ear drum in his right ear, losing his hearing. with that loss of hearing came a change in his balance and he had to practice hard to regain the control he used to have, not to mention Shigure, aiding by putting him through a ninja-quality sensory deprivation training course to teach him when to sense when people approached from behind.

After a few minutes of preparation Nathan had removed his shirt, shoes and taped his hands, wrists and ankles stretching while he felt bones crack while he loosened up, ready to pound Shirahama, though part of him felt guilty for hurting someone who had brought Miu such happiness so he figured not to use any of his own original techniques, to avoid permanent damage to whatever quality Kenichi had that Miu found appealing.. that tiger tattoo shimmering in the indoor sunlight while Kenichi had on his specially prepared Ryozanpaku uniform, adjusting the shimmering crimson arm guards. Nathan looked over his mismatched outfit shaking his head in disbelief. "You are their disciple. I'll give you credit you must possess something special to survive here. But…I am going to be kind and give you a chance to back out and save face in front of your dream girl over there."

Kenichi shook his head clutching his fists firmly as he got into his ready stance staring Nathan down locking eyes with those unique amber hues the pit fighter possessed while noting every detail he could from Nathan's sage-colored hair, to the way he tilted his head so the left side of his face was closer towards Kenichi as his well "crafted" instincts told him there must be some important reason behind it. Miu quietly spoke with Akisame looking at him. "is something wrong with Nathan's head?" Akisame chuckled a bit. "So you noticed, much like I noticed you and Kenichi holding hands on the way home?" Miu stood on edge like a cat hearing thunder panicking as Akisame patted her shoulder. "Calm down dear, I will not expose your relationship. I am happy, you bring out the very best in our disciple and for all your trouble controlling your Dou ki, Kenichi appears to counter and pull you back from the brink." Akisame walked out to the grass to play referee, while Kensei stood beside Miu now "Nathan lost his hearing in a sparring match. It was during a time you and your Grandfather were away on a reform trip, according to Akisame his opponent was a young Taekwando prodigy got frustrated with being over matched and rather cheaply struck Nathan in the head with a roundhouse, rupturing his eardrum. Nathan...reacted, poorly. He severely hurt the opponent and he's never forgiven himself for it."

Akisame's hand went down signaling start, and Kenichi moved faster than Nathan believed he could without forceful assistance from the Ryozanpaku masters, barely moving his hands in time to block the Yamazaki, using his superior strength advantage to try and muscle Kenichi down and end it fast and mercifully yet Kenichi was not done, leaping into a standing knee strike which clipped Nathan since he had managed to pull away just barely enough to avoid taking a knee at point blank range like that. While Nathan was on the defensive, Kenichi went for a basic Karate roundhouse kick, however the reflexes of his opponent were faster than he anticipated feeling Nathan's fingers dig into his ankle, as Nathan had flashbacks to that fight and growled, the first feeling of temper manifesting.

The right leg of Nathan's moved up catching the angled Kenichi in his ribcage launching him up into the ceiling, where Nathan thought he had him prone and helpless so he could finish the fight here with a classic Izuna drop and win his freedom to continue his search for his past on his own terms, however Kenichi had turned much like a cat would in midair, pushing off the ceiling with his feet rotating in mid air and used a somewhat sloppy technique which he called the Shirahama Benikawasemi, a technique that belonged to his girlfriend Miu, who upon seeing it couldn't help but smile and blush as Nathan was caught mid-jump and went forward staggering barely catching himself from falling as he was shaking his head trying to wipe away the cobwebs following that unexpected kick. Kenichi continued his momentum after landing leaping into driving his hands into Nathan's back driving him into the wall with the Sotenshu technique from Chinese Kenpo, though Kenichi was troubled at the lack of head movement from his opponent as if he didn't even know he was coming, before being struck, Nathan slammed into the wall though the heavily rebuilt Dojo walls creaked they held, proving they were just as tough as the Disciples, at least. Nathan staggered away from the wall altering his stance, and only from the view point of the masters closing his eyes.

Nathan focused all on his sense of touch, paying attention to every vibration made by movement, and then the rapid footsteps, though light enough for him to miss earlier, were picked up, and Nathan turned rotating his hips while Kenichi tried to press his advantage going for his Strongest Combo #2, however he had to stop resorting to his Maeba no Kamae defense technique, blocking a straight mule kick from Nathan's left leg. The force of the blow was enough to send Kenichi rolling backwards but Shirahama's fighter instinct caused to roll through to his feet, though he would quickly regret it, as Nathan had chased him expecting the roll through, and brought his right arm out catching him with a Lariat, sending Kenichi out the open screen door onto the grass. "Alright Kenichi…was it? It is over no one has gotten up from that. If you are still awake you can give up here. I have to admit for someone who has no talent, your very strong."

Nathan thinking he had won headed outside onto the grass but stopped staring in surprise at how "quickly" Kenichi was able to get to his feet, since there had been grown men, hardened Yakuza who had fallen to that attack in his travels, and yet this kid shrugged it off at least that's how Nathan saw it in his mind, unable to believe that a no-talent runt like this could get up after that, then again Miu was in love with him so he had to be extraordinary at something. Yet he was unaware at how Kenichi felt even as he stood on his feet was since the disciple of Ryozanpaku was temporarily unaware of who he was, though when Nathan lunged forward driving his left fist straight into Kenichi's stomach however that was all part of the ploy as Kenichi rocketed forward striking Nathan with a headbutt fueled by his own strength and momentum, leaning forward in agony.

When Nathan, who's stature greatly resembled Ethan's despite their difference in both speed and technique, was leaning forward, Kenichi jumped into the air using a midair Dee Sork Toron, knocking Nathan to a knee, after the elbow to the back of the head, Kenichi grabbed Nathan's head going for that Kao Loi knee strike, the first Muay Thai technique he had learned from Apachai, however Nathan blocked the knee with his palm using his strength to shove Kenichi away, immediately following up with a straight left hook to the jaw. Nathan panted as he could not believe how tough of a fight this kid was putting up...and was winning at that. yet despite the exhausting "spar" he felt no ill intent from Kenichi, almost a warm kindness that said "lets be friends after this." How could such a person exist within the world of Martial Arts? Then again this was Ryozanpaku, unlike any other place on earth, the very notion bringing a smile to his face as he resumed his stance, realizing Kenichi had not tried to capitalize on him while he seemed to be defeated.

"You've got me excited kid, so let me show you a bit of what I learned in Okinawa." Nathan clenched his fists, focusing his breathing as the masters could see an azure aura form around the **heated** up fighter, while to Miu it was very faint but slightly noticeable. Kenichi rose to his feet leaping for the Gemon Tepii but Nathan countered catching the boy determined to be both a Master and Miu's husband, in his arms before tossing him before Kenichi could utilize that devastating Sotenshu technique again, however while Kenichi was in midair, Nathan struck again, leaping into the air and driving both feet into Kenichi's body with a dropkick sending him rolling across the grass, yet the battle-hardened disciple had not endured nearly dying in Tidat just to fall to a pro wrestling move, catching Nathan when he approached with his own Apapunch, nearly knocking out Balsa, while Apachai cheered for one of his Apapunch. "Apa! You did it Kenichi, it was terrible but you did it good!" Nathan groaned driving his foot up into Kenichi who again countered with the Maeba no Kamae, yet the Tiger of the Streets was not throwing some ordinary kick, using his leg strength to try and push through Kenichi's guard yet it was a stalemate, only knocking him back and Kenichi down to a knee as Nathan panted with exhaustion, it was now or never if he was going to win this. Kenichi was everything he had heard about on the underground circuit, and this was just a regular match, not the dire circumstances he had heard Kenichi overcome.

He appreciated the reunion with his masters, and Miu but the Tiger was ready to put an end to it here and now, bringing a knee to Kenichi's face almost launching him had it not been for Nathan grabbing his karate Gi, holding him there as the taller man leaned back driving his forehead into Kenichi's face knocking the boy back before his hand shifted grabbing the back of Kenichi's neck while his other arm reached down to Kenichi's leg and lifted him up sending him flipping into the air onto his back, with a toned down version of his own technique which loosely translated was called World Devouring Tiger, smirking as he turned to the masters. "I win. Sorry for the damage. It was great seeing you again, especially you Miu." She tried not to have a scorned look in her eyes as he was a dear friend but she loved Kenichi, and started to move forward when Hayato grabbed her shoulder, while Kenichi rose to his feet slowly that never say die attitude, like always in full gear as he wiped away the blood from his face, his Sei ki rising. "Hold it, Balsa. We're not done…yet"

Nathan turned staring in disbelief dropping his jacket as he stormed toward Kenichi furious as he could not believe Kenichi had recovered yet again, though the boy's knees were shaking and he looked to be prime meat to pounce upon. "Why won't you stay down?" Kenichi took his stance staring at him defiantly utilizing his Seikuken, as his body ached, as much as it did earlier in Sakaki's "light" training session, though he did have a sad look in his eyes that Miu caught, as the entire fight Kenichi had felt nothing but regret and sadness in Nathan's attacks, though as the match went on and the masters and Miu cheered, it dissipated, as if despite his defiance, his heart was happy to be back home. "Because I have my principles and I am History's Strongest Disciple!" He risked it all, allowing Nathan to get in close, as Kenichi narrowly rolled to right side avoiding Nathan's attempt at another devastating grapple, yet he angled himself just right jumping full force with his leg pushing off driving his foot into Nathan's back, Nathan gasped as all the oxygen was forced out of him staring up at the skies in disbelief. "...the absurdity...of a tiger losing...to a cub...how?"

He fell back onto the grass as Hayato approached looking at his old and now "new" disciple stroking his beard. "We told you the true strength in martial arts does not come from size or muscle. It comes from the heart of the fighter; those who fall into the darkness of those pit fights sell their heart, Your fists became strong and your wallet became fat however your heart lost a cause to fight for...That boy has more heart than anyone I've ever seen." Kenichi smiled beaming with pride after Hayato's compliment as Miu helped him up. Akisame had to ruin the moment though before Ryozanpaku became swallowed up by Kenichi's inflating ego. "Alright, Apachai it's your turn to train him. Miu please bring Nathan back inside so we can set up his room and tend to his injuries." Hayato rubbed Nathan's head as he whispered. "Do you think I'd let my granddaughter fall for anyone else?" Nathan stared wide-eyed before chuckling watching the old man walk away, Miu lifting him up and helping him to the house as Nathan stopped for a moment digging into his jacket, and pulled out and envelope, tossing it to Kensei who promptly opened it and pulled out 500,000 Yen(about 6,000 dollars US) "That's my entire savings from everything I earned fighting." he then whispered to Miu, "at least what I don't keep stashed in the account. no offense but I don't trust Ma Sensei not to burn through it all watching dirty movies, the rest is here. " after arriving in his new room, for treatment, he slid a piece of paper into Miu's hand.

Nathan sipped his tea intending to go to sleep to the peaceful sounds of Kenichi's screams, until Sakaki and the other masters suddenly slid open the door, their eyes glowing that infamous "Master" stare, as they looked down at him, Shigure speaking up. "You missed...alot of...lessons." Sakaki chuckled looking at him. "Don't worry we have some training to help you catch up this weekend." Akisame grabbed hold of his ankle and pulled him outside, as Kenichi blinked sitting next to Miu in his room, as he looked at Miu. "Never thought I'd be grateful someone else was in pain." he chuckled weakly, as he felt Miu run her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Miu." Miu smiled kissing him gently staring down at him. "I love you too, Kenichi. Good night." she brushed her blonde hair back heading to the door as Kenichi approached reaching out to grab her rear but the blonde's "Miu Reflex" kicked in causing her to grab Kenichi's wrist and flip him over to the floor. "I'm sorry Kenichi!" the teen was out cold, as Miu covered him up before heading to her own room.

The following school day Nathan fidgeted in his school uniform walking with Kenichi and Miu as he groaned every muscle aching in his body. "All…day and night with "remedial" lessons…ow, it hurt just breathing last night, Koeitsuji Sensei really is a miracle worker." Nathan chuckled as he stood by Kenichi and Miu who were aiding his progress toward the school. "Though I haven't felt this "good" since I was training in Okinawa. I hope those kids are doing alright." As they approached they noticed a couple of thugs, being led by the former Koga the Kicker as they were harassing some of Freya's girls from Valkyrie on their way to school, Nathan approaching as did Kenichi and Miu as Nathan pulled the guy away from the girl clutching dual handful of his shirt avoiding his crappy pink hair dye in his attempt to look like a punk from some desolate wasteland martial arts anime. "Ladies please head on to class." When the harassing creep objected Nathan snatched back slinging the guy into the stone wall behind, lifting him off the ground, as he was slung like on the world's fastest and shortest, merry go round, before hitting the wall with a thud and falling to the ground out cold laying there.

Koga growled. "Hey now! We are the new Ragnarok; you cannot interrupt us without paying the price! Whoa, it's Shirahama and that big boobed monster chick!" Miu looked greatly hurt as always her eyes tearing up. "I'm not a monster…am I Kenichi?" Kenichi consoled the surprisingly sensitive Miu who covered up her chest after noticing the guys were staring at it. Koga walked up to Nathan angry at how the newcomer blatantly ignored him. "Sic him guys." One thug grabbed Nathan's shirt but before he could do anything, Nathan spun rotating causing the lowlife to step forward turning to see that Nathan kept spinning long enough to come all the way around and flatten him with a backhand to the jaw, knocking him out.

The other 2 thugs that Kenichi wasn't dealing with tried their, one being sidestepped and shoved into the wall falling to the ground holding his face in pain though his buddy tried to run after seeing Kenichi level his allies in mere seconds and his "monster" girlfriend even faster but his hooded jacket was grabbed by Nathan, his other hand colliding with the thug's kidney stopping his movement momentarily before grabbing the belt hauling the hefty thug up overhead with little difficulty, throwing him down onto his ally. Koga growled going to kick Nathan in the side of the head, the new school student not even hearing him due to how scrawny Koga was and the sudden move didn't create enough vibrations in the ground for his Shigure sense, as Nathan called it, to pick up, however it was stopped when pink polished nails gripped Koga's leg her eyes glowing shimmering like the sea in the midst of a devastating storm.

Miu intervened driving Koga into the wall with a heel kick of her own, the usually sweet and innocent angel of Ryozanpaku fuming over the monster remarks not to mention, her breasts as the 3 of them headed off, Nijima descending from a tree with a video camera in hand. "Alright Kenichi yet again has brought us another powerful one. We should launch him into outer space and have him bring back a powerful alien or through time and bring back Guan Yu or Tadakatsu Honda." Nijima laughed deviously before texting Kenichi to bring Miu and his new friend to the Shinpaku Alliance HQ to see the results of everyone's training. Nathan blinked as he walked with the 2 friends. "So what's Ragnarok?" Kenichi chuckled looking at him. "a thing of the past. me and Miu are going to the Shinpaku Alliance run by this "freak" who I guess is my friend..." Miu crossed her arm looking at him disappointed as her while her other hand fixed her glasses. "Kenichi..." he sighed unable to resist that unbeatable Miu Stare of Morality. "Nijima is a friend, though don't be afraid to throw him to Madagascar if you feel the urge. he formed the Shinpaku Alliance with some of our friends who help us fight YOMI.

Nathan nodded as he walked with Miu sharing alot of classes with her. He thought he would never return to Ryozanpaku and now here he was going to school and yet he could not be happier, briefly looking at his cellphone of a photo of him and his master and Kiryu's adopted daughter Haruka, before sliding it into his pocket and heading into class to make introductions, wondering what this new chapter in life had in store for him. grateful that Akisame's training consisted of educational quizzes that if he got the answers right, the electric shocks for his muscle resistance training with Akisame extreme training machine #108 would lessen in severity, but if he got it wrong he'd get shocked intentionally, which would usually cause him to lose his focus and end up getting shocked at least an additional time.

To be Continued: PS- Which Kenichi girl do you readers think best suit Nathan? clearly it's Miu *uses Shigure to slice through all the flames* Kidding. I was thinking more like Renka or Freya. let me know what you think. Read & Review and Enjoy! :3


	3. A Warrior and his Valkyrie

A/N: Yo. So I hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter of Fist with no Origin. I apologize for a typo I made regarding Nathan's height & weight but it's been fixed now. Ah yes quick question for my readers: Should Sakaki keep the secret about Miu and Kenichi actually being together solely to himself or should he tell someone like Akisame that won't tell Hayato. Anyway let's begin. I know some people wonder why I said this is my 3rd story. well it is, my 2nd story I ran into some issues with but thanks to the help of an angel named Rhov, I got through it and I should be putting the finishing touches on that soon. but for now it's Fight Time!

Disclaimer: Ryu does not own Kenichi: History's Strongest Disciple, if he did, Kisara and Takeda would've gotten together.

Chapter 3: A Warrior and his Valkyrie.

Nathan sat next to Miu grateful his first day at Koryou High School was with a friend as he was technically a 2nd year as a result of his placement exams given the day before he started so the school would know where to put him. He blazed through history class, it was always his best subject, loving history for as long as he could remember, thinking back to when Hayato would read him and Miu legends about famous samurai of the Feudal Era, such as Tadakatsu Honda, Yukimura Genjiro Sanada, the One-eyed dragon of Oshu, Masamune Date, Hanzo Hattori, the Dragon of Echigo, Kenshin Uesugi or the Tiger of Kai, Shingen Takeda. His favorite samurai warrior was Ieyasu Tokugawa, perhaps because Nathan was actually born in what used to be the Mikawa province, in the Aichi prefecture. He smiled wiping a way a brief tear from the joy as those childhood memories rushed him. Why did he ever think it was necessary to leave? To chase the ghosts of his past? He already had a family and now thanks to losing to Miu's secret boyfriend, he had it again.

Math was a whole other story, he groaned as even despite Akisame searing it into him...no literally Akisame hung him upside down over a fire for the math portion of "study time" and anything he got wrong Akisame would fan the flames making them rise for a few seconds before stopping. a small cat print pink notebook found it's way onto his desk as Miu shared her notes, having written instructions to help him understand and figure out what to do. Kenichi ignored Nijima's constant prodding as to who the new guy was, while others speculated that he had to be Miu's boyfriend the way she was being so kind to him, causing Kenichi to unintentionally break the ballpoint pen he was using in two, getting ink all over one of his former bullies.

Soon the bell for lunch rang and Nathan followed the gang carrying the boxed lunch Miu had fixed him, the smell of the food causing his stomach to roar much like the animal, who he was nicknamed after. He loved the Tiger, finding them to be amazing, majestic beasts. Though others called his style the Tiger Fist, he preferred his chosen name for his style: No Origin Fist, signifying his orphan status. Miu meanwhile was internally beaming with pride, She had "splurged" or rather bought just enough groceries, as she did not want Kensei finding out about the money and buying most of the dirty magazines in town, or Sakaki finding it, buying his own distillery, to have an endless supply of beer. or Apachai finding out and letting the others know since Apachai was about as quiet as a tank driving inside a glass house.

"So...Shinpaku Alliance you said?" Miu nodded. "Yeah it's the group Kenichi and his best friend Nijima started. it used to be just the 3 of us then our friend Takeda joined, and more and more people. it's like a Martial Arts club of justice." she repeatedly the completely BS and false line Nijima had used to make himself sound heroic in Miu's eyes, as Kenichi rolled his eyes. "Nijima is still an alien freak though. The guy is good at strategy but his ego is large enough to make a bridge from here to the east coast of North America." As if summoned by the mention of his name Nijima appeared with Matsui and various other minor members at his side. Nathan reacted on pure instinct throwing Nijima, as a reflex though he was caught by Chiaki Yuma aka Thor, who stopped Nijima from racking up a great deal of frequent flyer miles and soaring off the roof.

"Hello Kenichi, my ever beloved assistant. and the ever so lovely Mi-" Kenichi protectively wrapped his arms around Miu. "Don't even think about it, Alien!" Nathan chuckled, turning to bite into his rice ball only to see Nijima within inches to his face, using his Nijima Scan to check his fighting potential, unintentionally causing Nate to once again swing in retaliation knocking Nijima back into the old school A/C unit that had been put on the roof in order to be lowered down at the end of the day, due to it's size making it impossible to remove by normal means. It was there since it had been replaced with a newer, smaller one that was better for the environment, however when Nijima hit it, it fell over completely obliterating a white Cresta that belonged to a retired Vice Principal who was visiting his daughter, who was the social studies teacher at the school. He was blaming it on some past delinquent teacher, Which at that very moment in the town of Nagoya a blonde haired male working on his motorcycle sneezed.

Nathan blinked staring down at the crushed car. "I think I've read about this before." soon they left getting away from the scene of the crime heading to the room the Shinpaku Alliance was in, as Takeda and Ukita, Ukita wearing protective mitts on his hands while Kisara stood beside them holding a stopwatch, Shiratori beside her. "And...go!" Takeda began punching the gloves going with speed rather than power as Shiratori's highly trained eyes counting each punch out loud, until after 30 seconds Kisara hit the stop button. While an old man outside continued ranting about his decimated car, Nathan looked around checking out each of the members in the group his eyes resting on Takeda and Ukita.

Kenichi standing there beside Nathan as they approached. "87 punches in 30 seconds, your training with Shiba-sensei is really paying off Takeda." Nathan shrugged. "it's impressive, I had no idea boxing was a martial art but...I guess it counts even if it's just standing there and punching." Takeda's expression changed when an anger vein appeared on Takeda's forehead, as he did not like the idea of his beloved sport, his prized fists being insulted. "So you don't consider boxing a martial art huh?" Ukita grabbed Takeda trying to hold him back. "Chill, Takeda, he doesn't know." Nathan blinked tilting his head. "You are the Judo guy right, well Boxing at least takes some strategy, all Judo does is wait for the opponent to strike and throw them."

Ukita's anger vein now appeared as he released Takeda. "Maybe this will convince you!" Takeda threw a straight left hand, and Nathan reacted getting a hand up to catch it nothing thinking much of a boxer, however his expression quickly changed from dismissive to one of shock, barely holding off the force of Takeda's punch. _"How the heck is a regular punch that strong...My arm felt like I just caught a cannonball." _Nathan stared at him in disbelief while Takeda pulled back his fist, Ukita quietly impressed by the fact Nathan was able to catch the punch, unaware of how much pain the stranger was in.

"Whoa!...that is insane. the only other boxer I've ever seen with power like that is Steve Fox." Takeda nodded as he cracked his knuckles watching Nathan rub his aching hand. "My master, James Shiba fought Steve Fox near the end of his career as an active boxer. He was the old veteran taking a run at the young champion, and the two fought a war, going all 16 rounds, until they both connected with a devastating hook, that people thought had knocked them both out, but Fox was barely able to keep standing and won."

A commotion was heard in the hallway, prompting Nathan and the gang to head out, seeing Daimonji glaring at a defiant Kaname Kugatachi, aka Freya the staff master, and leader of the Valkyrie, one of which stood behind her clutching her wrist as Daimonji had tried to force himself onto her as Nathan blushed being struck by the girl's beauty even as she stood there angry and ready to fight, for the sake of one of her girls, Nathan approached intentionally getting in between them, as he took Freya's hand smiling. "Hey darling I thought we were meeting at the other end of the hall. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I promise I'll listen better." the intrusion caught Daimonji off guard, letting Kisara move the girl to safety, wrapping the jacket that Ukita gave her to use around the girl.

Daimonji growled looking down at him. "Hey you bastard, I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't of intruded in my business." Nathan ignored him looking at Freya. "such an angry expression and yet still so beautiful, I can only imagine how you look smiling Miss..." Freya blushed a bit staring at him, noticing Setsuna, the bandana wearing Sai maiden of the Valkyrie was no longer there. "It's..Kugatachi...Kaname Kugatachi. And you are?" Nathan smiled looking at her. "Kaname..a beautiful name. Mine is Nathan Balsa, I am merely a man who couldn't let a disgusting mongrel like the idiotic drooling caveman behind me try to harm you." He smiled warmly admiring her beauty.

"Some men just are loathsome today, such acts like harming your friend." Daimonji growled, grabbing Nathan. "You little punk!" he went to swing only to have Nathan turn into the man releasing Freya's hand moving in front of her and turned letting Daimonji's downward chop get in full swing before raising his arms which in mid-turn he had put into an X, letting Daimonji's chop collide with his forearms, his hand quickly turning to grab his wrist and arm, before turning dropping to a knee while pulling down on his arm, launching Daimonji over onto his back. Nathan returned his focus to Freya. "Wait you said Kugatachi...as in the legendary Bo staff fighting family...You are related to Grandmaster Kugatachi aren't you?" Freya nodded. "Yes, he is my Grandfather." Nathan's eyes widened as he bowed politely to the staff wielding maiden.

While Nathan talked to Freya, Daimonji rose seeing his opportunity he could rise from the humiliating counter as his face was almost red hearing the other students laugh at how easily Nathan had tossed him, but now his back was turned and it was the perfect time to strike as he went for that kick he used to torment Kenichi with, though Kenichi now moved into action using the back of his fist to block Daimonji's blow, as cracking could be heard from the much larger than Shirahama male's foot, his eyes nearly flowing with tears from the pain, and Kenichi followed up moving his other arm forward letting the palm of his hand slide under Daimonji's chin shoving him back into a locker with only enough strength to knock the man out, not wanting to do any serious harm to him as in a way, Daimonji was responsible for all the good that had come into Kenichi's life since the day he met Miu.

Nijima snickered with joy barely able to contain himself as he cheered in celebration about the new member well new if he had anything to say about it, and judging by the way his eyes were hooked onto Freya, he had found a way, tapping his fingers together like a devious mad scientist. Soon they were together talking as Ukita looked at Nathan. "I've never seen a jujitsu counter like that." Nathan rubbed the back of his head, "yeah it's something my master in Okinawa taught me, it's normally meant to be used against sword users but that Daimonji guy was so big, it worked." Takeda chewed on a stick of pocky, while he removed his boxing tape. "Who were you trained by down there?"

Nathan forced a smile as some memories from Okinawa haunted him, the brief flash of sadness being picked up on by Miu, looking at Ukita and Takeda. "Kiryu Kazuma." the 2 former delinquents, make that 3 if you counted Kisara, stood there staring. "The Dragon of Dojima?!" the 3 former Ragnarok members said in unison as Nathan nodded, looking at Freya. "I did not mean to intrude, I can tell you could've dealt with that giant moron...but you would get in serious trouble for using a weapon at school. I can't tell you how honored I am to have met the future successor of the Kugatachi style."

Freya nodded as she unzipped her bag pulling out her 3 part Bo staff, as it kind of resembled one of those professional pool player's pool cue's, except the entire shaft was equal width and length. Miu smirked as she had picked up on the looks Nathan was giving Freya, and whispered to Kenichi, who after examining him nodded in agreement. "I like to use Kali sticks myself. I guess I've just always preferred them, it was the perfect fit for me, though I prefer using my fists rather than weapons if I can help it."Kenichi blinked as he thought back to their fight, a realization coming to him. "You barely threw any kicks at all during our fight. I would've thought someone as strong as you would have some devastating leg strength." Nathan shook his head. "I don't like to use my feet...it's a balance issue. plus my leg strength is nothing to yours, I felt like I got kicked by an elephant when you hit me with that...Korui Nuki technique. I had no idea that as lean as your build is, you possessed such force."

He looked at the others and approached Kisara and Shiratori and blinked looking over Kisara. "Your Legs are really toned. You must be a kick boxer, if this club has a regular boxer in it." Kisara shook her head as she fixed her gloves bringing her leg up into the large sandbag. "I use Tae Kwon Doe...well I call it Nyakwondo, It's my own special version." Nathan nodded. "I get it. It must be tough developing your own style, trust me I know. from what Kenichi told me about the group, your leg strength is almost a match for Miu's." He glanced around. "A Sumo wrestler, a Judo delinquent, a former prize fighting Boxer, a Kugatachi style disciple, this is one impressive group, even if the leader looks like an alien from another planet.

After what seemed like hours of talking during this early ending school day due to the town festival and the yearly opening of the amusement park,Kenichi spoke up looking at Freya. "Hey Freya...Why don't we have Nathan come with us to the amusement park, I'm sure he'd enjoy to spend more time with you." Nathan turned crimson, stammering as Miu giggled, watching her usually calm and focused friend become so flustered over a question that wasn't even directed at him yet. "S-s-sure. I'd love to go with you..." Nathan's face immediately became crimson. "I mean...er..I would be delighted, Ms. Kugatachi."

_~that afternoon~_

Nathan, Kenichi and Miu were headed home, the two well mostly Kenichi teasing Nathan about his attraction to Freya, while Miu giggled, Nathan's expression switching from boiling mad to embarrassment as each time he wanted to retaliate, the image of Kaname came to mind causing his expression to go even more red. Kisara, Shiratori and Kaname were also headed to Ryozanpaku since Kenichi wanted to spar with Kisara to get used to styles that focus so much on kicking as well as fighting a faster opponent as despite her best efforts, Miu's feelings for Kenichi had caused her to take it easy on him, well most of the time, whenever her Grandfather walked by she panicked afraid he'd notice and nearly kick Kenichi's upper body to Shanghai.

"You move fast Kaname-senpai, his first day and already you got him as your boyfriend" Kaname swung her single section of the staff she carried at all times, at Kisara though her embarrassed state caused her to telegraph the strike letting Kisara dodge it easily. "It...Nat..Nathan is not my boyfriend it's just a date." Shiratori cleared her throat as she spoke up. "So it is a date, huh?" Kaname turned redder. "No! I am just...being nice to Kenichi and Miu's friend." she rubbed her arm as she thought about him. Meanwhile the Valkyrie girls were organized digging through whatever they could find on Nathan as they wanted to make sure he was perfect for their leader, and had no past history of two-timing, cheating, abusing girlfriends, or any illegal activity that would look bad on Lady Freya's reputation.

Akisame was overseeing Nathan's training today and for the moment Nathan was sparring with Kisara instead of Apachai since he won the coin toss, thankfully Nathan taking his stance though he barely had time to get ready to launch an attack before one of Kisara's feet almost connected with his head. _"Damn!, she's as fast as an actual cat. no wonder Miu said not to underestimate her."_ Nathan barely managed to block it as he was soon on the defensive, barely but still able to parry her kicks, though his arms were throbbing as not only did this girl's feet move like lightning, each blow had his arms stinging with pain, until finally he shoved her leg away exposing her guard and went to throat a kick of his own though his eyes briefly saw Kisara's face change, as in being dead, bloodied though it only lasted a few minutes thanks to Kisara breaking him out of his haze with a Chatora Narechagi, though Nathan managed to stay up right seeing Kisara going for her Neko Kick though it was stopped by Akisame who called off the match knowing something was wrong with his disciple. "Thank you Kisara, please take a break."

When Kisara left the room, Akisame focused on Nathan. "Through out the short spar, you didn't seem to focus all much. And when you shoved her leg aside, you seemed... haunted. Why is that?" he looked down, rubbing his arms in the process. "It's nothing..." But as soon as those words left his mouth, he flinched as he noted the Jujitsu master gazing at him sternly. Sighing, he did his best to avoid looking at him. "Always so perceptive, huh..."

"What happened?" Akisame asked, now knowing for sure that something that was stayed silent for a minute or two before slowly looking up at Akisame. And then he began to tell him what it was about. "Something terrible, Akisame-sensei, something very terrible."

_~a year and a half ago.~_

Nathan was bloody, his face dripping with his own, his chest carrying some, while his fists had his opponents' blood, 3 men before him in this 4 way no holds barred cage fight, , only one left standing, the man forcing Nathan onto the defensive, and went for a berserker style Hay maker out of desperation but the superior reflexes of Nathan allowed him to react pressing the palms of his hands together and driving the fingertips into the man's hand, locking his wrist and twisting it, and then he stepped forward driving his fists into the man's face and stomach with Sakaki sensei's Yamazaki technique before once again taking a few steps forward to follow up with a headbutt, knocking the man into the cage wall as he staggered forward falling to a knee, giving Nathan the perfect opportunity to end this exhausting 4 Man Battle Royal, using the last of his adrenaline to run forward leaping into the air and driving a knee into the side of the man's head via the Shining Wizard. Nathan couldn't help but smirk a bit wondering what Kensei and Sakaki would think knowing a combo of techniques he learned from them was finished with a Pro wrestling maneuver.

Nathan panted as the fight was declared over, collapsing as he was weary from blood loss, and injuries sustained in the fight, however the fancy concierge doctor, who was earning major money to not only patch up fighters beyond any ability to tell what had happened but also for silence, sat there on one knee, examining the defeated opponents, Nathan left before the Doctor after the man saw him administering minor treatment. Nathan sighed finishing off a bottle of orange flavored Stamina Spark, a Okinawan local high-caffeine energy drink, dropping the bottle in a recycle bin, before clutching his money as he counted it on his way back towards the Sunshine Orphanage mentally making tabs as far as what to do with the money. _"Groceries...rent for Kiryu...bills to make up for the rise in price for my stay there...Oh, Izumi is turning the big 1-0 this weekend, each of the kids will want to get her something to celebrate it. I know the masters would frown at the thought of staying in a Yakuza's home, let alone the former 4th Chairman of Japan's largest group, the Tojo Clan, however I hope they would visit and see these kids...a black-hearted Yakuza could never be responsible for such pure joy."_

Though he soon noticed someone was ahead and put the cash away as the thug growled looking at him. "You brat! Jimon Kagu had been undefeated for a month, he was my lucky bet every time. You cost me alot of money!" Nathan smirked shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say you should've bet on me." The man growled as he flicked his thumb across a button causing a switchblade to pop free of it's casing shimmering in the moonlight. "I'm known as the Umashini (Death Horse) in this town. I am going to carve every dollar I lost out of you." He lunged forward Nathan barely avoiding the slices due to his tired state, finally he reached out smacking the extended hand down, before moving that same arm immediately up into the thug's chin. He then quickly spun using the additional momentum for a Ti Lan(Low kick) sweeping his feet out from under him. One Akisame arm lock special and he had relinquished his weapon...and set the Japan record for loudest scream for a man as Nathan had to admit he sometimes cringed seeing the contorted positions Akisame's holds put his opponents in.

"Be careful with these things they are sharp. Now...Giddy up." Nathan had tossed the blade into the nearby sewer drain letting it fall out of reach instead of in the hands of amateur and therefore dangerous street thug, who had gotten up and charged after Nathan drawing 2nd knife and lunged ready to kill, Nathan turning, it was clear to him that the only way to stop him was to knock the man out. "Diminished: Sei Shin Suikyou Shou!" Nathan's palm went into the man's chest, staggering him, followed by leaping axe kick to drive the opponent to the ground with a heel kick to the chest, or so that was the plan until mid-attack the man fell forward, causing Nathan to strike him in the head driving him skull first into the ground, killing him, Nathan stood there his eyes wide as he checked on the man before yelling for help, He tried CPR but he couldn't get a firm position due to the sheer overwhelming tremble moving through his body.

_~end flashback~_

Nathan stood there staring at Akisame after he spoke before breaking down in tears mere moments later as he collapsed there on the spot. "I'll leave...I can't possibly be a Katsujinken, with having my fists...or feet rather be the reason why a life was ended. Please don't tell Miu and the others." the aforementioned group were actually listening in on the whole ordeal except for Apachai who was playing with Honoka, due to overwhelming curiosity, Akisame put his hand on Nathan's shoulder drawing the disciple's tear-filled gaze.

"I won't it is not my place to, Nathan you did not have ill intent in your heart, nor did you desire the man's death. the very fact you hold this guilt and regret is proof that you possess the same kind heart as Miu and Kenichi. If you truly wish to repent, then use your fists and feet to defend people. If you allow the past to haunt your present, the future of those who you hold dear will be jeopardized. Now...take a few more minutes and then resume sparring with Kisara." Nathan nodded as he stood up remembering what Miu had told him about YOMI and their masters, breathing heavily before turning to see a training log.

When he went to kick it and he was confronted by that same visual again but it changed, to the image of Miu holding an infant with her blue eyes and Kenichi's black hair. The future of those he loved; something worth fighting as his leg soared kicking the log in two, smiling as he turned to see Miu and Kenichi and Freya taking a macho but cheesy victory pose, while internally he was screaming as he felt the muscles in his leg throb almost like his heartbeat, he had really slacked off training his leg muscles too long, wrapping an arm around Kenichi as he approached whispering something that led to the boy helping him inside, Nathan doing an acting job of a lifetime by not limping.

"Kaname...I can't wait to spend time with you...I mean see you later." as they headed inside the girls went to work teasing how sweet they thought Nate and Kaname would be together, as each time she went to swing at someone, one of the other girls would speak up, drawing her ire at them, despite the pink shade on her face getting darker and darker.

_~Later that week.~_

The gang now with day passes in hand, the Shinpaku Alliance crew ventured through out the fun paradise, except Kenichi who shook like a set of windup teeth in an Earthquake, with each sound the amusement machines made. soon Miu used those watery blue eyes that could soften the devil's heart, asking Kenichi to ride the merry go round with her, and he gave in, walking with his girlfriend as he shone with pride at some of the compliments they received about being a cute couple but hung his head in defeat when others thought he was her brother or little cousin. Nathan's stomach wasn't just filled with sweets and soda, no it was being filled with a sense of dread. The way the masters had described the situation with YOMI made it seem like the Shadows' disciples could strike at any moment. He never thought of himself as a paranoid man but Miu was essentially his sister, and when it came to their sisters, no matter how powerful they were, worrying was the same as breathing, you couldn't help but do it. as the Day turned into the night, the crowds disappeared, except for the Shinpaku alliance who were all that remained or so they thought. Nathan took Freya's hand, since vision was his main recourse for his surroundings and the dim lights of the Amusement park.

They came across a wheelchair with a person in it, who appeared to be Kenichi's age, the two approaching until Freya realized it was the former 1st fist of Ragnarok, Odin aka Ryuuto Asamiya. though this was confirmed when the man turned driving his palm toward the stranger going for his Gungnir, Nathan getting pulled out of harm's way by Freya who had seen the attack enough to at least figure out how to dodge since Ryuuto appeared to be bound to his chair and unable to pursue his opponents. "Odin!, what the hell is going on?" Ryuuto turned fixing his glasses as he stared at Freya coldly. The various Shinpaku alliances had mostly been split up, Siegfried being confronted by Natsu, Rachel squaring off with Renka, Kenichi running towards Miu but he was cut off by Berserker, the one member of Ragnarok's Fists that he never got to fight. Chikage meanwhile came upon Ukita and Kisara, starring with icy eyes.

Ryuuto fixed his glasses smiling deviously as he stared at Freya. "YOMI is here to wipe out the Shinpaku alliance...and kill Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji. We were going to integrate you, but now you will be fodder for YOMI and then once Ryozanpaku's disciple is put down, we will become a part of the force for the Eternal Sun." Nathan growled his anger soaring at the thought of someone threatening a person dear to him as he had a mental flashback to the reason why he had stayed in Okinawa for so long. Nathan went for an attack but he was blindsided by an attack from Pollux knocking him back as he made his presence known, using all his willpower to not look at his sister Rachel who was in her own stand off with Renka, staring at her brother.

Ogata heard the noise as an evil smirk came upon his face as he moved across the battlefield. "That sounded intriguing. Furinji's granddaughter and Atlantae are near there...plus it appears Ryuuto has also gotten into a fight. I wonder how skilled this newcomer is. Ah, so the One Shadow called back the Fist of Brahman and his disciple back from India. Hmm He must be gathering everyone since "those" people are on the move to join us soon."

Meanwhile a man in a business suit walked through the darkened amusement park, several YAMI low-level soldiers laid out before him as he continued walking. "No honey, the traffic wasn't too bad. I should be done here and on my way home soon."

To Be Continued

**Author note: Please Review, advise and give thoughts. I am looking for a Beta or just someone to help with either this or my Fairy Tail story. if anyone wishes to aid please PM me. Sorry for those that might've preferred Renka as she was my 3rd choice behind Rachel but Freya just felt natural and seemed the easiest to write as far as them together. I hope you continue to read and review.  
**


	4. Funland of Festive Fights

**A/N: Alright the 4th Chapter is here. I hope people aren't aiming fiery arrows of disaster for the Nathan/Freya pairing. Anyway no news just since I still do not own History's Strongest Disciple. ;-; But I hope you all enjoy the 4th Chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Land of Festive Fights.**

Nathan stared at the man, as when he tried to move, Pollux came closer, getting between him and Kaname as if he were intentionally trying to divide them, like YOMI had apparently done to the rest of his friends. Pollux striking furiously as Nathan parried and avoided his blows, barely able to keep up with the near instantly all out pace of the male Stanley sibling. meanwhile his mind drifted to the last time he felt he had someone to protect, when he came upon Haruka meeting her for the first time in Okinawa.

_~flashback, over 3 years ago.~_

Nathan was finally on his own, using his saved up money to buy his way to the place where he overheard Sakaki mention about having some leads as to his parents' whereabouts. A note had been taped to the inside of the big wooden gate of Ryozanpaku, as he knew there was no way the masters would permit him to go alone, but this was his chance to confront his parents, to demand an explanation and make them tell him why they ditched him like a broken TV on the side of the road. Soon though he had spent most of his money on the ticket as well as snacks for the trip, and was in dire straits. A few thugs, attempting to rob a young girl with long silky black hair, surrounding trapped her as she yelled in fear for "Uncle Kaz", but he apparently wasn't near the small bridge that covered the stream of water that went through the town. Nathan ducked down on the first thug driving his shoulder into the older teen's back before rising up tossing him up and over into the water now standing in the middle of the group protecting the girl.

The 2nd one charged hitting Nathan from behind knocking him down, but when the man charged forward he was on the receiving end of Nathan sending both feet into his shins, causing him to stagger, long enough for Nathan to get to his feet but barely in time to catch the third of the quartet's foot, lifting it over the man's head tossing him onto his back with one of Akisame's taught techniques. "Kuchiki Daoshi!" Nathan turned his attention to the thug who drilled him with a vicious kick to the head, nearly knocking Nathan and shaken up from the kick, Nathan barely reacted in time to counter the opponent's attack, grabbing his extended arm locked in place behind his neck, before sweeping the man's leg dropping him with another of the moves he learned from Akisame, the Sumokudori technique.

He stood up thinking it was over right before the last of the 4some brought a bicycle down colliding with his body being flattened by the impact, laying there as the obese thug dropped the bike in favor of a heavier weapon, though before he continued a passing man ran up, Haruka moving to check on Nathan while Kiryu kicked the man in the chest just as he was about to bring the heavy street sign down upon Haruka and Nathan, causing him to release the weapon into the air, the former Tojo Clan chairman leaping into the air to drive the weapon down upon the thug laying him out cold.

Kiryu picked up Nathan and carried him with Haruka back to the soon to be open Sunshine Orphanage, It was just a few months after bring Daigo Dojima into position as Chairman of the Tojo Clan, and now he was about to re-open the place where he grew up alongside his departed childhood friend Nishiki. Sunshine Orphanage tending to his wounds, while Haruka went through his wallet to find out what she could about the man. "It says...Nathan...Balsa, I think Uncle Kaz. He is from the mainland though, some town outside Tokyo **(Anyone who knows the name of the town HSD takes place in, please share.) **Kiryu nodded as he picked up his cellphone calling his former cop friend Date asking him to check out whatever he could on the kid and to notify, Kiryu glanced at Haruka as she held up the wallet. "Hayato Furinji, that is it appears who he stays with, I also have the name Shio Sakaki here too." Date wrote down the info and soon began making calls to various schools and even went to Purgatory to see the information broker Kage.

_~Yesterday~_

Nathan was sparring with Sakaki alongside Kenichi, however the heat of the moment Nathan kicked at Sakaki trying to keep him occupied so Kenichi could have an opening but the second Kenichi leaped for a fist, Sakaki spiked him like a volleyball right into Nathan. Nathan groaning as he slowly got up thanks to Kenichi. "Sorry Kenichi I thought I had given you a big enough opening." Sakaki chuckled darkly as he chopped open a beer. "You did considering I was going so slow. Take a break, I'm sure Kenichi would appreciate it." Nathan & Kenichi stared blankly as they recalled how easily Sakaki parried their attacks even when they came at the same time. "HE CALLS THAT SLOW?!" Miu approached causing Kenichi to relax. "Nathan have you thought about what to wear for your date with Kaname tomorrow?" Nathan's face turned pink as he blushed, not wanting to confess he had the Kugatachi successor on his mind day and night. While they enjoyed their break,2 young girls who met outside both carrying snacks which their scent began to awaken the almighty snack monster of Ryozanpaku from his nap.

One of the girls was taller than the other with long black hair, nearing her 13th birthday while the other a familiar face, rushed in, Honoka leaping onto Kenichi's back, who during this brief bit of private time kissed Miu holding her in an embrace, as Miu felt peaceful in Kenichi's arms, supposedly Hayato had been asked to go to Tokyo by the elderly keeper of the Higurashi shrine to help with repairs. Honoka growled as she jumped onto Kenichi's back hugging him. "Big Brother! I brought cookies from mom." she hugged her brother, all the while giving a death ray glare at Miu. Honoka didn't like big boobs when she and Kenichi were just friends due to all the time they spent together and now she hardly saw her brother at all unless they were together.

The other approached, her voice getting Nathan to turn around. "H-h-Haruka?! How are you, you look amazing." He hugged the smaller girl as she returned it, backing up. Nathan turned to Miu who was pinching Honoka's cheeks thinking it was cute how happy she was to see her brother despite the death glare Honoka gave her. Nathan blinked staring at Honoka _"Is that his sister or his pet bear cub, she could scare a shark with that stare."_ Nathan cleared his throat, his hand resting on the shoulder of the girl beside him."Um guys, this is the adoptive daughter of the man who took care and trained me in Okinawa, Haruka Sawamura. Haruka this is Miu Furinji and Kenichi Shirahama and I'm guessing this rabid girl is the little sister, Honoka you told me about that's so good at Othello."

Haruka bowed politely as the 5 of them sat down to enjoy the cookies Honoka had brought from Kenichi's Mom as well as the German Chocolate cake cupcakes Haruka had brought, knowing they were Nathan's favorite. She had always wanted to see where he lived before coming to the Sunshine Orphanage. "These are delicious Haruka." She smiled happily looking at Freya who had come over to...sharpen her weapon skills with Shigure...yeah that was what she told them the past few days as Nathan and Kaname talked, sitting down with them after Miu's invitation. "Are you Nathan's girlfriend?" the two of them stiffened up, turning pink which shifted to Crimson when Kenichi and Miu nodded. "Haruka-...I heard about the incident with Hamazaki, I should've been there." Haruka shook her head. "No, you probably would've gotten in the way and got stabbed yourself and Uncle Kaz would feel terrible.

Hours seemed like seconds as soon Nathan walked with Haruka, to the gate, trailing behind Miu and Kenichi, letting two fingers reach out to grasp Kaname's hand, and she responded taking his hand, which Miu caught out of the corner of her eye. standing on the other side of the gate was a man in a matching gray suit, black shoes and a red shirt under his jacket, his facial hair barely there. "Miu...Kenichi, this is the man who helped me get back on the right track, Kiryu Kazuma." Miu and Kenichi felt a unique aura, emanating from this man, one that commanded respect and showed power, yet conveyed kindness and a good heart. "Nathan I am glad you returned home. Do not ever forget the value of family. They are the greatest treasure in this world. whether it be adopted, or sworn by oath, or blood, family is the only thing in this world worth conquering any obstacle to protect." He felt like a Master-level being of the Katsujinken, Soon, off they were walking heading from the quiet almost suburban like town despite the gang issues to visit his friends at the New Serena bar which existed in the nearby main Metropolis of Kamurocho.

_~end flashback~_

the sound of chaotic battle echoed both in Nathan's mind ending his through the Amusement park as this happy haven for families had been turned into a war zone Ethan moved forward going for a palm strike to the chest to continue his onslaught but Nathan sidestepped him, pivoting around Ethan, and then shoved the man into the hot dog stand, turning to face who he thought was the general of the group, Ryuuto and charged leaping into a kick, "I won't let you kill my friends, you evil twerp!" Despite his disability Ryuuto was still talented leaning back on his wheelchair just in time, avoiding before readjusting his position to see Balsa's arm cutting through the air, only for him to be knocked aside suddenly by a surprise attack.

"Wha-?! He can't be that fast" Nathan cried out as he got up and looked on in surprise to see Ethan Stanley aka Pollux standing beside Odin. Nathan had just been hit by Pollux's Boar Stance. He stared at Ethan as he could feel the hair on his neck stand up as the anticipation of a major fight began to wash over him, bringing a smile to his face. _"This guy is unreal. It's like fighting an SUV with high end sports car speed capability, not only is it big and powerful but it's extremely fast. if I hadn't already been in motion to attack his boss I would've definitely gotten some broken ribs."_

Nathan gripped his shirt by the shoulder and soon tossed it aside revealing the Tiger tattoo upon his back for the first time since returning to his hometown. "I haven't shown this to anyone in quite some time, I haven't felt this way in months." Ethan went to attack but found himself being knocked back this time by a quicker than expected forearm to the face, Nathan making up for the speed disadvantage by kicking off the wall using his physical strength to launch him toward Ethan, connecting with the blow as the two were at a standoff. just like the rest of YOMI and the Shinpaku Alliance.

Ogata waited in the wings as he watched from his perch. "I must confess that I was curious as to how he developed away from Ryozanpaku. Hmm interesting tattoo. His style clearly shows training of the Ryozanpaku masters but it appears he's taken things in addition to that." a violent crash in the distance stole Ogata's attention, seeing Miu and Rimi going all out, Ogata's almost serpentine smile gracing his features as he felt Miu's Dou ki rise. Junazard might have been insane but he really improved the Furinji girl. Ryuuto moved through the areas examining the battles.

Meanwhile Thor stood there with Nijima and the Valkyrie girls their eyes moving every which way due to the cries, crashes and yells, Thor wondering why with all of the fights breaking out, no one had come his way, until he realized the pain he was in when Nijima grabbed his left arm. He had been ignored due to his injury, a sense of shame as a fighter but more guilt for his inability to help his friends during this struggle.

Rachel feeling surprised for a few moments before the fight resumed. She didn't know her brother would be here as well. while Renka stared at Kenichi's friend remembering how powerful Ethan was and Nathan appeared to be on par with him, Rachel was equally surprised, she had not expected anyone other than Kenichi to hold their own against Ethan and he only did it because he caught Ethan off guard by starting out right at the beginning just like he usually did, to counteract the plan Ethan had to eliminate Kenichi before the battle's momentum had a chance to go in his favor. Rachel and Renka locked eyes, their clothing torn past the point of saving them, only stopping for the moment to catch their breath, before resuming the fight. _" Ethan...I am happy to see you again."_ The newcomer had at least a decent fighter to be able to hold their own against Ethan considering he went all out from the start.

Then the male Stanley lunged forward, ready to attack again with all of his power, but Nathan managed to get up in time and attempt to throw Ethan. However, Ethan saw the grab coming and stopped just a little short of Nathan before throwing a devastating punch, which his opponent managed to counter if only barely. Nathan proceeded to punch again, this time with his other hand, but Ethan sidestepped it and moved in, surprising Nathan with his speed despite his size. Ethan went for another attack, this one with the knuckle of his middle finger sticking out. Sensing that it would be bad to be hit by it, Nathan leapt back a bit and just narrowly avoided the attack. With a yell, Nathan went for a powerful hay maker, but found his attack parried, getting a curse out of him. "Dammit...I've never fought someone so intense right out the gate." soon their hands met both attempting a throw as Nathan noticed...remorse in Ethan's eyes.

"Please turn away, you are not a member of the Shinpaku Alliance, you don't have to die here." Nathan responded by turning throwing Ethan into a vending machine knocking it over. "I know but I am Miu's "sibling" from what I heard you understand the important bond that exists between a brother and sister even if I was only adopted by Ryozanpaku. The only way I am backing down is if your gang of thugs pretending to Martial artists leave Kenichi and his friends alone." Ethan took his stance getting ready. "I cannot do that. I have my orders, I understand your reason for not backing down and I will no longer insult you by asking you to retreat...so you'll simply have to Die!" Ethan charged forward in his Boar stance but he was met by Nathan imitating driving his own forehead into Ethan's both men, staggered, as a small fine line of blood began to leak from their head.

This fight between them shifted between an outright brawl straight out of the Roman gladiator pits, to technical strategy, Nathan attempting a joint lock to try and pin Ethan down but the male half of the Laughing Fist's tag team, displayed his power, launching Nathan up into the air, his body crashing through a dining table, as the trapped Freya stared. "Nathan!...let me go Odin!" Ryuuto stared down at her fixing his glasses. "Just wait. I must confess I did not expect Pollux's return, big plans really are unfolding." Ryuuto was in the prime spot to see the fights as he glanced around looking at Takeda and Lugh, Kenichi and Berserker, Siegfried and Hermit, Ukita was already down but Kisara beaten as she was still barely standing against Chikage, before Ukita rose up pushing Kisara back being grabbed and violently slammed by Chikage.

"You Idiot...what was that for?" Ukita groaned looking at her as he forced a smile even as blood came out of his mouth, partially delirious from being slammed into the ground like the hammer in the Whack-a-mole game, "Because you matter to me." Kisara couldn't help but blush, moving protectively to Chikage ignoring her warning to retreat, though suddenly the girl upon seeing the battered Ukita, went into Child Mode, crying over what she had done, until her master came and retrieved her.

Nathan's eyes widened as he held off Ethan's Boar attack seeing Rimi send Miu rocketing down into the roof of the Merry-go-round. hearing Kenichi's terror-filled scream of "MIU!"causing him to assume the worst possible outcome, trembling as he shoved Ethan back, sending his leg up toward the male Stanley who put his forearms up to block it, only for the kick to briefly lift him off the ground, not to mention break his guard, knocking Pollux back a bit. the two continued to fight, as Takeda used his all or nothing gamble to beat Lugh, Ogata shifting his gaze to see Kenichi effortlessly get around Berserker due to the Seikuken, trying to get to Miu to check on her.

Nathan stared at Ethan, motioning toward the Merry go round. "Get out of my way." Ethan shook his head taking his stance. "I gave you the opportunity to retreat, I have my orders to eliminate all members of the Shinpaku Alliance...whether I want to or not." again though Nathan's very aura seemed to change as his spirit **heated** up, causing a blue aura to surround him, as he charged forward the two, fighting now on an even level, though it was more furious and violent than before. Ethan tries a close range Boar stance to knock Nathan off guard but Nathan responded with a non-Ryozanpaku technique called the Komaki Parry, sidestepping at the final instant to drive a knee into his opponent's sternum, knocking Ethan back.

Nathan upon his opening moved rotating in the opposite direction while, Ethan staggered bent over from the knee to the sternum, the fears that haunted him being wiped away by the fact that Miu and Kenichi needed him, He leapt into the air, twisting, almost 360 degrees in the air bringing his far leg over to collide with the back of Ethan's skull, sending the disciple of Sehrul Rahman to the ground out cold while Nathan's exhaustion prevented him from adjusting his rotation, crashing hard upon the asphalt as well, crawling to a nearby railing though with each movement his body felt like it got 100 lbs heavier his fingers trembling as one hand took hold of a railing. The attack he had used was the ultimate technique of the Komaki school, the **Komaki Dragon Heat**, however he had was still years away from mastering the move hence the bad landing. He groaned staring at Ethan to make sure he was down but still breathing.

His gaze shifted toward where he last saw Kaname, trying to pull himself up to his feet. "Miu...Kenichi...Kaname...hold on." he struggled to walk toward the wheelchair bound YOMI member, to try and help Kaname get free from Ryuuto and make that four-eyed twerp talk as to why this is going on, though when he got there, Ryuuto, and a just recently freed Kaname's eyes were transfixed on the fight between Miu and Rimi which was entering it's final stages. "Nathan!" Kaname moved to him helping him stand as they stared, even as the silver-haired Devil emerged from the shadows, grinning even as Ryuuto looked on in horror at the fact Rimi was about to use the same Seidou Goui technique that had caused so much havoc to his own body and Ogata their teacher was simply watching with joy not caring whether or not she survived.

Nathan felt a chill run down his spine upon seeing Ogata as the man seemed to peel away every strip of his calm collected demeanor, his body trembling a bit in fear. Yet the next sensation was overwhelming watching as Rimi moved her hands in circular motions Rimi made as if an Angel and a demon straight from the pit were being compressed into the same vessel, her Ki feeling Violent and sinister(Dou) yet calm and focused, (Sei) this seemingly impossible feeling made him begin to doubt reality itself until yells of panic came from the wheelchair bound boy who he had last seen with Freya.

He began making his way toward Ryuuto or as he had heard Freya call him, Odin, however he was stopped, feeling what felt like a blade of pure killing intent around his throat, turning briefly to see Ogata staring at him, his eyes shimmering as if they were gazing into his very soul as a Martial artist. "Ah...the newcomer. you managed to beat Sehrul's disciple, no small task, I am impressed with how much you've grown on your own, Nathan Balsa. I must say I find it very odd that the Katsujinken masters of Ryozanpaku would allow a killer to remain amongst them, Don't you think you would be more at home with us?"

Nathan was snapped out of this near Gorgon-like gaze of petrification that Ogata had him under hearing Kenichi's panicked yell, and the smell of smoke searing his nose. Nathan's hazel eyes widened seeing him and Ryuuto dash for their respective females, Berserker staring as if analyzing the situation before moving forward only for the newcomer he had heard about from Rachel standing if you could call it that. Nathan was spent, panting as he stared at Berserker. "You aren't going near them." _"That's a nice to say and all but...I can barely move and what I can move aches like nothing even the masters did to me. Kiryu wasn't kidding when he said the Dragon Heat Essence was an all or nothing move. I feel like Dian Wei in his last moments standing guard for Cao Cao, heh...I get it Akisame-sensei...the resolve to die for the sake of another's future, that is the true essence of Katsujinken." _

Berserker approached staring at him as if sizing him up, his hands slid into his pockets while he approached. "You are gonna be the knight in shining armor?" Nathan shook his head chuckling as he did his best to get into stance. "Far from it. if Miu heard me take such a chauvinistic stance she would beat me senseless, not to mention what Shigure would do." He shuddered as he mentally pictured Ryozanpaku's Maiden of weapon's reaction to such a thought, but his focus returned toward Berserker who judging by the lack of damage Kenichi had done, was easily stronger than himself. Nathan clenched his fists staring at him.

"I found my resolve, the resolve to fight for the futures of those that I care about. that is the true essence of Katsujinken. murderous thugs like you and your little demon teacher of the Satsujinken have no claim to martial arts or the honor it bestows those who practice them. you are just killers who happen to use your fists instead of a gun or knife." He smirked when he heard Freya's voice off in the distance knowing she was out of harm's way and out of the reach of Ogata or this beast standing before him.

Just as Berserker went to attack Nathan, Ryuuto and Kenichi took off bypassing him attempting their 30-second Hail Mary of an attack,yet still it only managed to draw a trickle of blood from the man's mouth until he in motions barely visible to Nathan flattened Ryuuto & Kenichi, though Ogata's attention was drawn from the 2 mewling cubs at the arrival of someone new, someone who looked like a Salesman talking on a cell phone to his wife and child, staring a hole in Ogata as he approached, the aura he gave off bringing an almost serpentine smile to the face Ogata as this "devil" of Martial Arts, came face to face with Tanaka despite the ever growing inferno around them.

**The Saint Fist of Yami v****s A man driven Vengeance, Tsutomu Tanaka**

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So do you guys want me to do the Tanaka vs Ogata story or move past it, let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
